The Black Cat Returns
by Tsukimono
Summary: When he disappeared they never imagined he would be gone this long. They stopped looking around corners for a sight of him after a few months. After a year they no longer dashed after clues to his where abouts. Now, three years to the day they never thought they would see him again. Not like this at the very least. (I have decided to make this a Train/Sven fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first story, so please comment!

I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters.

When he disappeared they never imagined he would be gone this long. They stopped looking around corners for a sight of him after a few months. After a year they no longer dashed after clues to his where abouts. Now, three years to the day they never thought they would see him again. Not like this at the very least.

In the three years since his disappearance, Eve and Sven had grown. The sweeper business had calmed down, and both Sven and Eve agreed she should have some form of a formal education. They settled down in a city near the sea. Eve skipped grades faster than Sven could see with his other eye. She appreciated the chance though, and she did find going to school helpful, if not a bit slow at times. Growing up as she had, she knew a little about everything, but traveling made learning hard. She would start one subject only to leave a city and never pick up where she left off. Her new school gave her the chance to fill in the gaps, and now her knowledge was helpful in mundane tasks as well as capturing targets. She knew enough of physics, and mechanics and her ability had been so fine tuned in the past years that in a second's time she had a full workmen's tool set spread apart where her hair would be. This ability saved them quite a bit of cash, as they no longer had to go to a repairman when their car ran into problems.

Eve had finished the last of her classes a few weeks ago, and now was pursuing more _technical _skills, cooking. Her mother of sorts had been a terrible cook, but Eve was determined not to follow in her footsteps. She wanted to thank Steven for giving her a home, and she had read that the best way was through his stomach. So, Steven had taken to watching the news and planning out new trips to find high money targets in the living room while Eve went to work in the kitchen. Annette had retired and moved in with them, something of a grandmother to this family setting, but was often bored with the quiet and roamed around the city. She came back in time for dinner though, because though it took a few trial runs, Eve had finally found her culinary spark and her cooking put Steven's to shame. Rinslet came visiting every now again always with gifts for Eve, clothing although Eve always asked for books. She was there now in the basement asking Annette for advice on her next break in. Sven chewed happily on a piece of gum. Eve had made him promise to quit. He listened to the quiet sprinkle of rain outside and was content in this perfect peace. It was on this, a normal day for them all, that an old friend decided it was time to visit again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay so this story combines both the Anime and Manga storyline. Basically the Eve incident occurred first (the Anime ending), and then the fight with the Apostles of the stars (Manga ending). Okay? Good.

"She was just like us", those were the final words I had said to Creed, I told him that Sya had been abused and betrayed, just like the two of us were. I never told Sven, but I had more ghosts hanging over my shoulders than just being an ex-sweeper. I first knew of the existence of Chronos because I grew up on the battlefield. My parents... I loved them in my way, but they were not good people. I have come to realize that now. I don't even think I was their actual kid, but they took me in, clothed and fed me, and they sent me to a war zone. They had a fascination with Tao users, and were allowed to watch their holy war in exchange for me. I fought, I killed with my bear hands, and before I left I was injected with the same pseudo-Tao serum the Apostles fought with, only I never discovered what I could do with the stuff until now. Needless to say, no one living knows of this, besides me of course. I went back to my parents and became their pet. They showed me off to guests, and they beat me when I misbehaved. I grew scrawny and beaten in their care. Had I been fresh from the war I would have at least been able to attack Zagine, but I had grown weak. Under his care I learned the ways of a marksman, but I was fated to leave him too. His death left me broken in a way I had never been before. I traveled around endlessly for a while, not caring what happened as long as I grew stronger, and that's how I happened upon Carl. He brought me up as his bodyguard, until he had ascertained my skill and then he transferred me to Chronos. My story from then on is as my friends know it. I enjoyed my time with them, but I knew I was not truly free. Not until I dealt properly with my past. I went after Zagine's killer, and found myself knee deep in a plot encircling my life, and I knew I could not return, not until I had grown strong enough to protect my family from this new threat. I always seem to get them in trouble don't I? 'At least after this it'll really be over', thought to myself as I walked through the rain. The cobblestone streets and faint lights never too far apart really gave this town a peaceful charm in the glow of twilight. I turned and made my way up the path and knocked. The rain never hit me once.

Shouting ensued about who should open the door, and I could not help but laugh. I couldn't help thinking I was making the wrong choice, however. The expression on Sven's face when he opened the door twisting in fury, a man betrayed, only made me further regret my choice to return. It was too late though, I missed my chance to walk away.

"Yo! How have you been? Missed me yet buddy?", I said, trying not sound as though I had been gone for years.

"You can't be real. You were gone."

"Yeah, well I decided to come back", I replied and was immediately greeted with a punch to the face.

"Ow"

"Sven, who is it?", Eve called from inside hearing the noise of my head meeting Sven's fist.

"You won't believe it, call everyone up. Now!", Sven yelled back, and then he turned to me, "Well what are you waiting for come inside, I'm sure everyone wants to know why you decided to leave for three years." At that he turned and walked inside motioning for me to follow. I sighed and obeyed. 'How can I face everyone, after all this time?' I thought miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence echoed the hallways as I followed Sven into the living room. He sat down on a couch opposite the entryway and stared. I could hear the little princess coming back with Annette and Rins. All I could do was offer a little wave with one hand when they stopped, shocked at the sight of me, on their way in. Eve recovered first and did a partial transformation.

"Who are you?", she asked raising a lock of hair with a knife on its edge.

"Come on I haven't changed that much have I, Princess?" God she looked so much like an adult now. How much of her life had I missed? "My precious Hades is right here."

"You have no right to call me that!", she hissed, "Not after all this time!" Her eyes glossed. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Calm down Eve... I'm sure he had his reasons.", Sven said finally looking away from me. "It's up to him to share."

"I... I had to take care of some business ."

"Important enough to abandon your friends?" Sven asked calmly.

"Yes"

"Has it been taken care of?'

"Almost"

Sven nodded. "Alright. Well Eve was just preparing dinner. Why don't we eat and catch up."

He got up and went into the dining room, not looking back to see if we would follow.

"What happened to your face?" Rins asked, finally speaking.

"Sven"

She nodded as though she approved of his decision, and walked off with Eve who still hadn't released her transformation. She probably still didn't believe I was Train.

"You are an idiot you know that right? All these years we've been waiting. You could have called, or sent letters. Those two have had the worst of it. They weren't complete without you." Annette spoke, pausing only to take a puff of the cigarette she had been smoking.

"They've managed just fine without me"

She shook her head and gave me one last disapproving glare before leaving as well.

I waited a moment to look around. Pictures were up on every wall. There was Sven blowing out candle on a birthday, Annette in front of her old store, Rins in a white dress kissing Jenos, and Eve in her graduation garb hugging Sven. All of them had them smiling brightly. They had more than alright without me. Was it really fair of me to come back to ask for help with my mess?


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked. Sven just looked back at me confused. "You're letting Eve cook! Even if you're angry at me you shouldn't want to poison everyone else here?" I questioned as I sat down at their dining table.

Rins and Sven started laughing and Annette choked on the smoke of her cigarette. Wiping a tear from her eyes Rin replied, "You've been gone for far too long. Eve is a better cook than anyone one of of us now."

"Seriously!? That can't be true, last time she cooked for me and Sven her rolled eggs turned green!"

"I can hear you just so you know..." Eve warned, walking to table with a pot in her hands. "I have had a lot of practice these past three years. Not only has my cooking improved, but so has my fighting ability."

I smirked, "I bet it has, but I bet that you're still not a match for me shorty."

"I'm not short!" she shouted backed, her face reddening. "I'm only an inch or two shorter than you now!"

"Hey now! You guys can fight all you want later, but for now let's eat.", interrupted Sven.

Grumbling to herself, Eve sat the pot down on the table. I smiled to myself after all these years the little princess was the same. Eve opened the pot and instantly the room was filled with the smell of stew.

"Wow. I can't believe it! That actually looks edible!"

"Just wait until you eat it, then you won't doubt my cooking abilities again!" Eve promised. And just like that we all dug in, and part of the strain from my sudden appearance lifted away. They told me stories, and complained about how much I ate. It was eerily similar to before I had gone away. Sven finally asked the question after dessert.

Sipping on his coffee he cleared his throat, "So do you want tell us anything about why you left?"

I sighed before explaining, "You remember the Eden incident right? Close to the end of it I saw... a ghost." I hesitated taking in the staring faces. "I saw another in my final fight with Creed. I never really told you guys anything about how I joined Chronos, and why I left. I don't have very clear memories of when I was a child, but I was practically born fighting. My earliest memory was a man shooting my parents. He took me in and taught me how to fight, but a short while later he to was killed. He was the first ghost I saw. After that I roamed around recklessly looking for odd jobs not really caring about what I had to do. I don't really remember most of that time even now. I just accepted every job I got which is how I met Carl and after working as a bodyguard for him for a year he introduced me to Chronos. I became number XIII in a little under a year and continued working as a number until I met Saya, ghost number two. She was a sweeper who changed me. I couldn't work as killer after that, but when Creed killed her, I lost sight of what I was doing once more. When I accepted the mission for Eve I saw myself in her, and Sven as Eve's Saya and I couldn't do it anymore. The rest is as you all know, but when I saw the two of them apparate in front of me I was left to think about the unanswered questions remaining about my past. I couldn't sit still anymore and that's why I had to leave."

"That doesn't explain why you had to leave us behind! Or why you couldn't tell us where you were for three years!", exclaimed Sven.

"Sorry. I know that it's kinda a shitty explanation, but at the moment its the best i can give." I had made up my mind. For now I would not tell them everything. I would protect them from him in the shadows. If they knew there would be now way they wouldn't want to help, but I couldn't bring myself to disturb their finally peaceful lives.


	5. Chapter 5

An awkward silence hung from the walls as I trailed Eve. Sven had stormed out after I had refused to explain myself further. The sound of his fist hitting the dining table was still ringing in my ears. He turned away stating simply that he was going for a walk and would be back later. Eve broke the silence that followed his departure by getting up and collecting the last of the dishes and promised to show me where I would be staying after she was done cleaning up. Annette got up and said she would help as well which left me alone with Rins.

For a few moments she simply sat there staring at me with a curious gleam in her eyes. Nervous under all the attention she was giving me I figured the best course of action was to get her to talk about herself. "So you decided to quit single life?", I asked. Bringing up a relatively safe topic for conversation.

She looked a bit surprised at the question, but replied quickly enough that unless one was paying attention they might have missed it. "Yeah, me and Jenos it was less than a year ago. How did you know?"

"There was a wedding photo in the other room. I can't believe he would ever be willing to settle down. How did you manage to convince him?"

Rins laughed, "Actually it was me who needed to be convinced. I told him flat out that if found he was ever even slightly unfaithful I would dump him right then and there." The curious glint in her eye became evil as she chuckled, "I've trained him so well he won't even look at other women when I'm around."

"Why isn't he around"

"He and I don't technically live here, but since he is putting so much time in to reforming what was left of Cronos. I get to cherry pick what jobs I work now, so I stay here rather than an empty house whenever he has to go out on a mission."

"...I thought all of the numbers quit the assassination business"

"They did... Mostly... Cronos is now more of an intimidation business. They stop actions that would hurt a lot of people and prevent people with not so good intentions from gaining positions of power, but when there is a case where some outright refuses to stop they have to go a little further. What that means however depends on the case. I can't say I approve of all of their tactics, but it certainly is a lot better than what they were before. And it's better than the alternative."

"I suppose that is true..."

Rins yawned and stood up. "I suppose it's time for me to get my beauty rest."

"Night"

"Even if you refuse to tell the rest of us you should tell Sven. He was... in a pretty bad state the first year you were gone.", She whispered as she disappeared around the corner.

I zoned out thinking everything through when Eve's voice broke my thoughts.

"You know it would have been polite to offer your help with the dishes."

"Sorry I was chatting with Rins." I grinned back causing her to scowl.

"I don't see her now. Whatever we're done anyways." She motioned with her to follow her. "I'll take you to where you'll be sleeping."

I followed her through a labyrinth of hallways. She stopped abruptly in front of a door and turned to face me. "It doesn't look as though you brought much with you. If you want I can bring you some of Sven's _smaller _things while you're in the shower," She smirked.

I grinned widely back, "Sure. I'd appreciate it _Shorty._"

Her scowl returned and she turned and ran off when I reached to pet her head.

I entered the room and looked around. It was quaint. There was little in the way of decoration, but there was a large bed and window with a great view of the beach. I made my to the bathroom and was careful to lock the door before stripping to shower. I turned the heat on high and my skin turned pink where the water hit me. It was one of the more relaxing showers I had taken recently. I scrubbed my body gently with soap careful not to hurt myself further and let the suds rinse off. by the time I had gotten out of the shower the water had turned cold. I looked at myself in front of the mirror and took in the ghastly sight. I had always had scars. It was natural with the kind of life I had lived, but the last three years had given me more than the rest combined. I toweled myself off especially gentle around my stomach where there was a large and recent burn mark. I made sure there was no presence in the room before stepping back into the room in my towel. Eve had kept her promise and on the bed where some of Sven's pjs. Thankfully that set included a full sleeved t-shirt. I changed quickly and plopped down on the bed. This relaxed atmosphere would not last long, but I would enjoy it as long as I could. Really I had decided from the moment I saw Sven's face again, I would keep the fighting away from everyone. If things got out of hand I would explain enough so that they would run. And with these heavy thoughts turning in my head, I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not recommend having a pillow thrown at you as an alarm.

I scowled at Annette, after my rude awakening she lit a cigarette and proceeded to stare. "I know I'm soo beautiful that you can't help but stare, but that doesn't mean I want you to hide my head behind a pillow!"

"I was just making sure I was out of attack range. You didn't seem like you were having the best night's sleep." She paused taking a long drag of smoke, breakfast will be ready soon."

I leapt out of bed, "I'll be right out!", and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

Annette let out a small laugh, "I guess that hasn't changed.", and left the room.

I entered the dining room with great enthusiasm, which quickly dissipated.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" I asked looking in Eve's direction holding up the object that had replaced the breakfast fare I saw on the other's place.

"You're not supposed to eat it. I made a replacement for the ratty bell, you're wearing now."

I stared at the collar as Eve continued, "Its got a black strap now so it's more of your aesthetic, but inside of the bell is a GPS so we'll always know where you are. Now please put it on."

I gulped at her rather intimidating stare, 'where had she picked that up?'.

"I like the one have n-

"Please put it on, now. Or no breakfast, and I made fish rice balls."

"...Ok..." Under her stare I didn't think I had much choice.

"What's that?", Sven asked watching a slipped my old collar off, and the new on one.

"Hmmm..?"

"You have a scar there on your neck."

"Oh, it's an old scar" I tried to reply as casually as could, hoping panic couldn't be seen. I had forgotten about the mark for a moment.

Sven sipped his coffee trying not show the hurt look in his eyes. If anyone knew that scar wasn't there before it would be him.

"Oh, it looks pretty bad. How did you get it?"

"I can't remember, anyways I'm sure it would be a boring story."

"Oh I don't think we'd mind hearing it-"

"On second thought I'm not so hungry. I'm going out for a walk."

"Wait Train, Sorry-"

I didn't get to hear the rest I already made my exit from the room. I felt sick, and wanted to get as far away as possible before throwing up.

"What just happened?" RInslet asked, though no one in the room had an answer.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if I go after him.", replied Sven, who quickly stood up.

Annette pulled Eve back when she tried to follow him. "At least take something with you, maybe talking with him will go over better if he's fed"

Sven nodded and waited for Eve to hand him a small bag filled with food.

"It's a good thing you gave him that collar, I can't catch up with his speed."

He gave Eve a small pat on the head and then left to pursue Train.

After throwing up in a bush, that probably didn't deserve it. I decided to walk into the small patch of forest behind the house. I wasn't in the mood for going back and explaining myself. I stopped a while out, in a small clearing that followed a river down a few miles. The sun was so warm and I was so tired that it only made sense to take a nap before heading back. I climbed up a tree with sturdy branches and listened to the sound of rushing water to try to drown out my unwelcome thoughts.

_I was alone in a small room. A small light above the doorframe was the only thing I had to see by. I was tired. I was trying to get out when someone opened the door. They pushed me back before I could see their face. They pinned me down and started whispering to me. I was panicking struggling to get free, but I was so tired. I was trying but I was weak in the moment. Tortured and starved. When the knife reached my neck I gave in. I turned to see him in my last moments. Instead of the face I knew belonged there I saw Sven. He was there on the floor knife to his neck, and I watched as he killed him. I just stood there as tears ran down my face. _

I woke up to find that the rain had started up again, but the tears on my face were real. I didn't get up to go back. The nap had left me more drained. I heard someone shouting my name, and looked down. "Sven, what are you doing out here? You're gonna catch a cold or something!"

"So are you, you idiot!" I've been calling you for a while, come down so we can go home!"

I got up, but trying to climb down a tree in the rain is a stupid thing to do. Halfway to the ground I slipped. I saw Sven running to try and get me, but a sense of exhaustion overcame me, and I closed my eyes.

"Train! Train! Are you ok?"

"I knew you would get me Sven..." He was so warm I didn't want to move.

"Train, look at me. Are you ok?"

I lifted my head off his chest to stare him a while, "I'm so tired Sven, I'm so sorry for everything." I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's ok. Please just don't leave me again Train. I don't think I could handle losing you again." He wrapped his arms around me too.

"Do you mind if we just stay here a while?"

"Sure"

I felt his fingers push back my damp hair before I fell asleep once more.

I have started to work on this story again, but I've also created an account on AO3, which is probably where I'll be posting most of my stuff. Over there I'm LullabyLuna and this story is titled The Return. I doing this because I have a few people who followed this story/Favorited it over here, but I like the AO3 setup so I'll be doing most of this over there.


End file.
